


All Flannel and a Yard Wide

by blakefancier, Willa Shakespeare (AnonEhouse)



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Cabin Fic, Hypothermia, M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-07
Updated: 2012-10-07
Packaged: 2017-11-15 19:55:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/531109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blakefancier/pseuds/blakefancier, https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonEhouse/pseuds/Willa%20Shakespeare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snowbound in a cabin, Blake warms Avon. </p><p>(Yes, it's Ye Olde Cliché, sometimes you just want the guys to fall into bed and have happy nookie.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Flannel and a Yard Wide

**Author's Note:**

> Remember, your comment/kudos count as votes for me continuing to archive these fics. :^)

(If you are reading this on any PAY site this is a STOLEN WORK, the author has NOT Given Permission for it to be here. If you're paying to read it, you're being cheated too because you can read it on Archiveofourown for FREE.)

Avon and Blake were trapped in a primitive cabin by a supposedly unseasonable blizzard on the planet Madhatter. There was a plentiful supply of wood for the huge stone fireplace, and a pile of worn quilts on the single bed that took up nearly all of one wall. None of this made Avon particularly happy, as he had fallen through a hidden hole in the snow on their way here and was thoroughly soaked and more than half frozen. Wet leather being worse than nakedness, he had stripped once they found this meagre shelter, and freezing being worse than embarrassment, Avon had donned the only piece of clothing they found, a red flannel jumpsuit with a flap that buttoned up the back. As stated before, Avon was not happy.

It took Blake the better part of an hour, but he finally got a fire going. He stood and stretched, trying not to look at Avon-- he didn't want to be snarled at for laughing. He pulled off his boots and wet socks and sat on the bed, bundling up in a quilt. "Well, it could be worse."

Avon gave Blake a poisonous look and continued pacing, alternately rubbing his arms and legs. "Somehow, the thought that you could have got me into an even worse situation is not particularly consoling. He threw another stick on the fire and went back to pacing.

"It's not my fault you fell into that hole. Or that the weather took a turn for the worse." Blake sighed. "Avon, will you get over here and get under the covers."

Avon began to make a sharp retort, but a sudden chill ran up his spine and snapped his jaws together with a 'clack'. He went over to the bed, took one of the quilts, wrapped it around himself and sat down with his back to Blake, as far away as possible. Which wasn't very far. "It's getting dark." Avon looked out the lone window, which was half obscured by snow.

Blake also looked out the window. "Yes, it looks like the weather isn't going to let up anytime soon." Blake groaned, his muscles sore from the trek through the snow. "We should make ourselves comfortable and get some rest." He stood, peeled out of his damp clothes, spreading them out to dry, and walked back to the bed. He nudged Avon. "Move over."

"There is no 'over'." Avon grudgingly squeezed over a few inches. "There isn't room for two on this bed, unless they were very friendly." He started to get up, but a few seconds off the frozen dirt floor have allowed feeling to return to Avon's feet, and he gasped and scrambled back into the bed in an undignified rush.

Blake rolled his eyes and crawled into bed. "Avon, I'm not going to molest you in your sleep. You're not my type."

"I am not afraid of any sexual proclivities you may harbour, Blake. "Avon was mildly piqued. "Why? You don't care for brunettes?"

"No, actually, I prefer brunettes. But I require that they be willing."  He turned to look at Avon. "And if you aren't afraid of my sexual proclivities, why did you jump off the bed when I asked you to move over?"

Avon shrugged. "I... don't know." He shivered and curled up under the quilt. "But I'm not afraid of you."

Blake was slightly puzzled. "Good. It would worry me if you were." He reached out and touched Avon on the shoulder. "Are you all right?"

Avon looked at Blake, exasperated. "I'm..." He shut his mouth again. "I'm fine." He clamped his jaw shut against a wave of chill that shook his whole body. "I w-will be fine, once the r-r-room warms".

Blake was alarmed by Avon's shivering. He touched Avon's cheek. "You're freezing!" He shifted closer and wrapped his arms around Avon, pulling him against his chest.

Avon started to pull away, then stopped fighting and leaned against Blake. "It's not t-that bad. I h-have feeling in my fingers and toes again."

Blake began to vigorously rub Avon's back, shoulders, and arms. "You should have told me that you lost the feeling in your hands and feet." 

Avon winced under Blake's brisk massage, but didn't move away from it. "There was nothing to be done about it o-out in the sn-snow, and distracting you from building the f-fire would have verged on the suicidal." 

"I should have been paying attention. Once you stripped out of your clothes I should have made sure you were tucked into bed." Blake slowed the movement of his hands, stroking down Avon's back in wide circles.

Avon put his flannel covered arms around Blake and pressed his head against Blake's chest. "I'm n-not a child to be t-tucked into bed. I can take care of myself." He was  shivering less, but felt no inclination to move away from such a reliable source of heat. The fire gave a false impression of cheerful warmth, but wasted most of it on the air. Blake, on the other hand, was direct, radiant heat.

Blake smiled. "No, of course not." He hooked a leg around Avon's and, unthinking, pressed a kiss to his hair.

"Thought I wasn't your t-type." Avon brought one of Blake's hands down to his groin. "As it h-happens, I'm w-willing".

"Avon... I didn't mean... the kiss... " He sighed. "Oh, never mind." He fondled Avon's groin.

"Well, it's n-not a requirement." He grinned wickedly. "But it is a proven way to raise body temperature."

"You're a bastard." Blake rolled on top of Avon and kissed him hard, pressing his hips against Avon's and rocking slightly.

"Yes," Avon said mildly, while pulling Blake more solidly atop himself. The fleeting thought came that skin to skin would be more pleasant, followed immediately by an internal shiver at the idea of exposing that much skin to the still frigid air inside the cabin. "I'm a c-cold-blooded bastard, and you're a hot-blooded idealist. Perhaps we c-could meet somewhere i-in the middle."

Blake laughed, leaned down, and brushed his lips over Avon's over and over again. His hands slid up Avon's hips to his chest, where he pinched a nipple very lightly.

Avon was rapidly warming up to the idea. The saggy old feather mattress was so deeply dimpled by their combined weight that Avon was half buried in it. He got his hand between the two of them, and investigates. His eyes widened. "Blake! You aren't, by any chance, hiding an extra gun, are you?"

Blake pinched Avon's nipple hard. "It would be dangerous to hide a gun there, don't you think?" He pressed himself against Avon's hand and kissed Avon's throat, licking and sucking the skin above his pulse.

Avon rubbed his hand briskly back and forth, and after a moment, found enough material to work with to justify... Avon laughed. "Now, I know what I can do with my other hand." Opening Blake's trousers released a new source of warmth, and Avon's hands greedily encouraged it.

Blake moaned and thrust himself against Avon's hand. "I'm glad you like what you feel. "He got a hand underneath Avon, and after a bit of fumbling opened the flap on the flannel. He rubbed Avon's arse and wiggled a finger between his cheeks.

"Ah, yes!'  Getting nicely warmed up, Avon squirmed against Blake's finger. "Let me have a quick suck first. And then," He squeezed Blake's cock. " ...you can have a fuck." 

Blake gasped. "All right." He rolled off of Avon onto his back.

Avon had his first good look at Blake's cock. He grinned as he steadied it and sprawled beside Blake. "Let's see how far the mercury will rise in this thermometer." Avon licked it rapidly all over, and then popped his mouth over the head and began sucking. He tongued the slit, and smiled around the bulk in his mouth as the flavour changed, then gulped more of it down. He paused briefly for breath then swallowed the length with practised skill, swooping down until Blake's balls bounced under his chin.

Blake was surprised by Avon's skill at cock-sucking. After all the flirting he'd done with Cally and Jenna, he hadn't realized that Avon was bisexual. But the way Avon swallowed his cock without choking, the way he used his tongue.... Blake moaned and placed a hand on Avon's head, running his fingers through his hair. He gasped, "If you want that fuck, you might want to stop. It's been a very long time for me."

Avon pulled off immediately, mouth wet and dripping. "Next time." He flung himself face down on the bed beside Blake and spread his legs. "Next time, I'm going to suck you dry. Now, get that big cock in me!"

Blake laughed. "Have you been watching Vila's porn-vids?" He sat up and knelt between Avon's legs. He sucked on his fingers, wetting them, and quickly stretched Avon. Then he pressed his cock against Avon's hole and pushed in slowly, giving Avon's body time to get used to his bulk Once fully inside, he paused, enjoying the tight feel of Avon's arse. Then he slowly pumped his hips, angling them until he found Avon's spot, and pounded against it mercilessly.

Avon moaned and bit down on a mouthful of quilt as he was stretched to his limits. Blake's thrusts set the whole bed shaking and creaking, and, after a moment of stunned immobility, Avon started moving too, humping into the bed and arching back up again onto the hot, hard cock driving into him. The relative quiet lasted for only a few minutes before Avon released the quilt and began goading Blake. "Damn, you're good... give it to me, Blake... harder, oh yes, I can take it. Fuck me, Fuck me!" Blake responded with a grunted acknowledgment and pumped Avon's arse harder, wet slapping noises and moans mingling with the bed's complaints. "OH, FUCK, ROJ!" Avon screamed and shot into the bed, squeezing Blake's cock unmercifully as he came.

Blake drove in and out of Avon's arse, enjoying the tight grip of his body, the heat of it, enjoying Avon's enthusiasm. But it had been a long time since his last fuck, too long, and when Avon's orgasm forced him back on Blake's cock, forced him to squeeze tightly, that was enough for Blake. He pumped one last time, then shot into Avon's body. He collapsed against Avon, trembling, and very happy. "Are you warm now?"

"Mmm.... Avon grinned into the mattress. "Can't you tell? You've got the thermometer." 

"Well, you're not shivering... not from the cold anyway." Blake kissed the back of Avon's neck. "Am I too heavy?"

"No. Just right." Avon sighed and turned his head to one side. "Thank you, I needed that."

"You're welcome, so did I." Blake looked out the window at more snow, and sighed. "Try to get some sleep."

Avon yawned, surprised by how tired he suddenly felt. "Mmm.. the power of suggestion... "He yawned again. "Goodnight... "Avon closed his eyes and drifted off almost immediately, feeling.... warm.

Blake kissed him again. "Good night."


End file.
